CSJH (The Grace)
Archivo:CSJH_–_Dana_&_Sunday.jpg The Grace thumb|350px The Grace (coreano: 그레이스 de 더 de 천상지희; hanja: 天上智喜 The Grace) es un grupo surcoreano formado por SM Entertainment en 2005. Consta de cuatro miembros que se especializan en habilidades de canto, baile y actuación. El Cuarteto debutó en 2005 y desde entonces, el grupo ganó popularidad en Corea del sur y un número de otros países asiáticos. Actualmente, la mayor parte de su actividad ocurre en Japón, tras el precedente de otras estrellas pop coreano-convertido-japonés-celebridad como BoA, que también es administrado por SM Entertainment. 天上智喜 o Cheon Sang Ji 'Hee está formado por cuatro chicas que, además de cantar, bailan y son actrices. El grupo debutó en el 2005 y desde entonces ha ido ganando en popularidad en Corea, China y Japón. En el 2006 se cambiaron el nombre por: 天上智喜 The Grace (Cheon Sang Ji Hee The Grace). El nombre del grupo, como el de Kat-Tun, proviene los nombres de los componentes: :'C -> Cheon Mu Stepahnie :S''' -> Sang Mi Lina :'''J -> Ji Sung Sunday :H''' -> Hee Yeol Dana The Grace por largo tiempo había sido conocida como TSZX antes de la promoción de su tercer single coreano a finales del 2006, en donde el grupo cambió su nombre a The Grace para señalar el cambio de estilo del grupo a uno más "gracioso". TSZX fue la romanización de la pronunciación de chino mandarín, Xǐ de Tiān Shàng Zhì. Su nombre también se simplificó a CSJH, la romanización de la pronunciación coreana, Chun Sang Ji Hee. Ambos simplificaciones son aún ampliamente utilizados para referirse a la banda a pesar del cambio de nombre oficial. Sin embargo, en Japón, el grupo todavía oficialmente se conoce como Tenjōchiki, que también se abrevia (aunque con menos frecuencia) como TJCK. '''Historia Debut y primeros trabajos thumb|left|262pxLa actuación oficial por primera vez de The Grace ocurrió el 29 de abril de 2005, en China. Se presentaron sus nuevas canciones "Too Good" y "Boomerang", y fue difundido semanas después por el canal chino CCTV. Los versos en Boomerang se cantaban también en chino. Dos días más tarde, el cuarteto debutó con "Too Good" en el SBS Inkigayo. "Too Good" fue el primer single de The Grace. Promovieron la canción por unos pocos meses antes de cambiar a "Boomerang". Después de la promoción de sus primeros singles en Corea desde hace casi 7 meses, el grupo se dirigió a China. Oficialmente lanzado en marzo de 2006, de acuerdo a las tiendas en línea, la versión china del single incluía tres temas nuevos: las versiones en chino de "Too Good" y "Boomerang" y el tema de pre-grupo de "Fight To The End". Después de las actividades de promoción concluyó, The Grace se dirigió a Japón. Singles Japoneses El primer single japonés Boomerang fue lanzado 25 de enero 2006. "Boomerang" fue re-grabado para la liberación, con letras en japonés y una alteración fundamental. El single japonés también tuvo un lado B llamado "Do You Know?", Una canción en solitario por el miembro Sunday. Boomerang fue situado en el número 110 en el Top 200 Singles. El Club fue puesto en libertad el 8 de marzo, con otra canción como solista llamado "What U Want", cantado por Stephanie. Se alcanzó el puesto # 131 en las listas japonesas Oricon. El single fue promovido también brevemente en Corea del Sur. Después de rápida actividades de promoción en Corea, el grupo regresó a Japón para su 3er single japonés, Sweet Flower que fue utilizado como tema para el mes de abril en el TBS Radio & Communications y en para mostrar el resultado de su música, Count Down TV. Sweet Flower entró en las listas en el # 151. El sencillo también fue lanzado en Corea por SM, pero fue cambiado con respecto a su versión japonesa. Incluso con los singles primeros con ventas bajas, otro single fue programado para ser lanzado. juicy LOVE estaba en marcado contraste con sencillos anteriores de The Grace, ya que tenía un ritmo de reggae, coincidiendo así con su fecha de estreno de verano. El cantante Japonést reggae Corn Head apareció en esta canción. Esta vez, el lado B era "Sayonara no Mukō ni", el primer single de The Grace en japonés fue una balada escrita y cantada por Dana. Al igual que el anterior single, Juicy Love (estilo juicy LOVE) fue lanzado en Corea, sin cambios. Después de cuatro sencillos, la promoción de The Grace en Japón continuó, sin dejar de tocar en diferentes eventos. Durante la promoción de Juicy Love, Dana fue herida en la pierna y no pudo actuar en algunos de sus lugares. Su última canción lanzada en Japón al final de sus actividades fue "Get on the floor", un dueto con el rapero Dogma de la banda sonora de una película. El último evento del grupo en Japón fue la gira una nación en manos de Avex Trax en un escenario al aire libre. Volver a Corea Después de semanas de espera, SM finalmente anunció su 3er single en Corea y, además, los cambios en el concepto de grupo. Aunque la gracia se comercializó por primera vez como un grupo a capella pop, que se alejaron de esa imagen y se convirtió en un típico grupo pop de chicas bailar con sus versiones posteriores. Para fortalecer su imagen como un grupo a capella, SM cambió el nombre de la banda de sólo CSJH a CSJH The Grace (que su nombre internacional se ha simplificado más tarde, "The Grace"). El cambio de nombre se aplicó también a los nombres artísticos de los miembros, así: Dana The Grace, Lina The Grace, Sunday The Grace y Stephanie The Grace. El nuevo nombre se está utilizando mucho y constantemente en lugar de los viejos en el material de promoción oficial. El single 열정 (My Everything) (traducido Passion) fue lanzado el 3 de noviembre de 2006. El primer sencillo del mismo fue el título de la canción, una canción balada a diferencia de sus singles anteriores. De acuerdo con el comunicado de prensa, la canción coincidir con la temporada de invierno, después de haber voces expertas y armonía. Otras canciones del single incluirá una versión a capella de Faith de George Michael, que ya se había realizado durante la primera promoción única, y nuevas canciones como "The Final Sentence" and "IRIS (할 말이 있어요)". Las actividades de promoción se inició poco después del lanzamiento, con actuaciones en varios programas de la música hecha en vivo, con el fin de mostrar las voces. Los miembros del grupo también han aparecido en programas de variedades, incluyendo SBS New X-Man. Sin embargo, los cambios no aumentan mucho las ventas, el single entró en el puesto # 30 en la industria de la Music Industry Association of Korea's de las listas de ventas mensuales de las actividades de promoción para el single terminó a finales de enero de 2007. Primer álbum 2007 thumb|256pxEn abril de 2007, un video teaser de The Grace fue puesto en libertad, revelando una nueva "actualización sexy" a su aspecto de su primer álbum, el video fue transmitido por varios canales de música coreana. El álbum, titulado 한번 더, OK? (Hanbeon Deo, OK?, Traducido como "One More Time, OK?") Fue lanzado el 4 de mayo de 2007. " "One More Time, OK?" Es la canción más exitosa The Grace de la fecha, superando en los MNET m! countdown and SBS Inkigayo charts. Las ventas de álbumes en su primer mes fueron casi cuatro veces lo que My Everything vendió en total, ocupando el sexto álbum en lugar en el mes. El 15 de junio, el álbum fue lanzado en Taiwan, siendo para The Grace primer el lanzamiento importante en el extranjero. Un mes y medio después del lanzamiento, el álbum se sugirió que sea inadecuada para el público más joven por The Commission on Youth Protection. Las canciones "One More Time, OK?" y "Tonight Is On Me", se considera que tienen "letras sugerentes". La Comisión de Protección de la Juventud se encuentra actualmente en juicio para ver si el disco será marcado. La decisión final se tomará a finales de agosto. Si marcado, el álbum tendrá una pegantina de 19+ antes de su puesta a la venta. En julio, después de "One More Time, OK?", El grupo poco promovió dos canciones más de su primer álbum. "女友 (그녀들의 수다)" (Girl Talk) se realizó en varios programas de televisión, con un video musical de "Dancer In The Rain" lanzado. Japón y el álbum Poco después de las promociones para su álbum de Corea del primero dejó, un nuevo single japonés se anunció su lanzamiento para el 1 de agosto. Contaba con tres canciones nuevas: un número de baile llamado Piranha y las versiones en japonés de las canciones My Everything y Just For One Day, que cuenta con Jaejoong de TVXQ. La primera edición incluye un remix de The Club (canción) con SEAMO, su primer remix para ser lanzado en CD. El sencillo debutó en el puesto 26 en las listas Oricon daily y terminó en el lugar número 50 en los weekly charts. Aproximadamente un mes más tarde, el lanzamiento de su álbum japonés primer set. La fecha original fue anunciado el 21 de noviembre aunque la fecha se trasladó luego a la semana anterior al 14 de noviembre. Llamado Graceful 4, el álbum contó con nueve canciones publicadas anteriormente y el nuevo material, incluyendo One More Time, OK?, Una versión traducida al japonés de título de la canción de su primer álbum de Corea. Just For One Day también ha sido remezclado para el álbum, con una variación del jazz. 2008 thumb|left|270pxDurante los primeros meses de 2008, The Grace todavía se promueve en Japón, actuando en diversos eventos en apoyo de su álbum japonés en primer lugar. Se llevó a cabo tres conciertos en abril y mayo llamado Graceful Party Vol. 1. El último, en Daikanyama UNIT en Tokio, aparece aquí, una nueva canción en colaboración con el grupo de hip-hop Cliff Edge. Su sexto single japonés, llamado Levántate Pueblo, fue lanzado el 23 de julio. Llamado Stand Up People, una balada a medio tiempo, y remixes de la canción del título y One More Time, OK?. Su séptimo single, Here, aparece una colaboración entre Tenjochiki y Cliff Edge. Se fija para ser lanzado el 22 de octubre solamente, pero después la canción se filtró, se ofrece para su descarga gratuita por un tiempo limitado. Aquí fue elegido para ser el tema principal tanto del teatro y la película de "Homeless School Student", basada en un libro japonés de best-sellers. Una segunda canción y PV fueron puestos en libertad titulado Near. Aquí llegar al #16 en las listas de Oricon con ventas sobresaliendo 16.000. 2009 Segundo álbum japonés El álbum titulado "Dear ...". fue lanzado el 7 de enero de 2009, de la que los singles sexto y séptimo ("Stand Up People" y "Here") fueron puestos en libertad. El álbum debutó en # 14 en Oricon. Subaru banda sonora The Grace apareció en la banda sonora de la película japonesa 'Subaru'. "少し で いい から" (Sukoshi De Ii Kara / A Bit of Good) y "Coming To You" son dos temas que figuran en la banda sonora. "少し で いい から" (Sukoshi De Ii Kara / A Bit of Good) es una parte del segundo álbum japones "Dear ..."'. La película también cuenta con un miembro, Stephanie como entrenador de ballet 2010 Debido a la lesión en la espalda de Stephanie, todas las actividades de CSJH The Grace se detuvo. Hasta mediados de 2010, los miembros de Lina, Dana, y Sunday han ido apareciendo en la pantalla. Asistieron el concierto anual SMTown, SMTown Live '10 en agosto y septiembre. Después de los conciertos, Dana y Sunday fueron agragadas en el musical "Rock of Ages" con Onew SHINee y Jay TRAX de la misma empresa. En octubre, Dana estaba también en otro musical, "The Three Musketeers". Stephanie ha estado pasando por la rehabilitación y recientemente recuperado por completo. Asistió a la Korean Arts University y con el apoyo de la escuela, hizo una prueba para "The Nutcracker" por el de Los Angeles Ballet Association. Dijo en la entrevista que después de que ha completado la muestra en los estados, se dirigirá de nuevo a Corea. El 24 de noviembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment, así como SM Entertainment Japón, emitió una declaración acerca de la renovación de los contratos de los artistas SM firmado con Avex. 2011 A mediados del 2011 SM confirna el regreso de CSJH The Grace como un sub-unit compuesto por Dana y Sunday debido a que Stephanie estaba ocupada con el ballet y Lina se estaba enfocando en su carrera como actriz. La canción se llamó "One More Chance" y el 8 de Julio hicieron su comeback stage en Music Bank, el 9 de Julio en Music Core, el 10 de Julio en Inkigayo, y el 13 de Julio en M! Countdown. Miembros '☆Dana☆' thumb|left|330px Nombre real: Hong Sung Mi (홍성미) Conocida como: Xi Yue DANA, Hee Yeol DANA, DANA The Grace que significa “La felicidad del Paraíso” Fecha de nacimiento: '''17-07-1986 '''Debut: Solista - CSJH en 2005 Estatura: 171cm Peso: 48kg Tipo de Sangre: '''O '''Signo zodiacal: Cancer Lenguaje: '''Coreano, Japones, Chino e Ingles. ☆Sunday☆' thumb|left|330px '''Nombre real:' Jin BoRa (진보라) Nonbre Artistico: Sunday Apodos: Zhi Sheng Sunday, Ji Sung Sunday, Sunday The Grace que significa “Suave Voz del Paraiso” Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de Enero de 1987 Altura: 1.65 cm. Lenguaje: Coreano, Japones e Ingles Debut: Solista -- CSJH en 2005 'Ex miembros' Stephanie thumb|left|200px Nombre real: Kim Bo Kyung (김보경), Nombre artistico: Stephanie Kim Apodos: Tian Wu Stephanie, Cheon Mu Stephanie, Stephanie The Grace que significa “Baile del Paraiso” Fecha de nacimiento: 16-10-1987 Debut: 2005 Altura: 168cm Procedencia: San Diego, CA Posición: '''Vocalista Sub, Rap, Bailarín Principal '''Lenguaje: Coreano, Japones e Ingles 'Lina' thumb|left|200px Nombre real: Lee, Ji Yeon (이지연) Conocida como: Shang Mei LINA, Sang Mi LINA, LINA The Grace que significa “La hermosa del Paraíso” Fecha de nacimiento: 18-02-1984 Debut: duo IsakNJiyeon -- as CSJH in 2005 Lenguaje: 'Coreano, japones, Ingles. : : : Discografía 'Discografia Coreana 'Album' 'Singles' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Singles' Premios Galeria 28684_395418157137_120896152137_3965935_6377702_n.jpg csjh9410.jpg csjh-the-grace.jpg e8v138.jpg pcsjh2.jpg tenjochiki-boomerange(cd+dvd).jpg covercd.jpg 20093773957009.jpg 5839.jpg 18363_200802230125005_thumb.jpg 1untitled.png 018269.jpg 311x2q1.jpg 34fgv0p.jpg 94yq8.jpg 216944_1035332360119_1129763006_107911_6583_n.jpg 207281_1035356560724_1129763006_108061_1328_n.jpg 20090428082203.jpg 2008220_csjhtenjochiki.jpg 7c24ed12ebabe2dec3fd78ff.jpg Videografía thumb|294px|left|One More Chance - The Grace Enlaces *Página web oficial de Corea (Coreano) *Sitio web oficial japonesa (Japonés) Twitter *Twitter: dana *Twitter: Lina *Twitter: sunday Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kgrupos